eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Saulius Kurjak
Saulius Decebal Kurjak Boyanova This character belong to Kira I am not a human being; I am a human becoming. - Author Unknown Quick Info History My mother is called Ugnė Ardelean and my father is Augustinas Grigorescu, my family is Pure-Blood. My grandfather Nicușor and my grandmother Birthe Riber used an old spell that was given to them when my grandfather was a younger man, and a Dark Wizard. The spell was meant to save my life when they thought I was dying. It did save me, the magic that was used also turned me. I became a werewolf, my father calls me Lietuvių skalikas, a Lithuanian Hound. Early Life The full moon doesn't scare me, nothing does. Not anymore. I have spent my entire life transforming into a wolf-like creature every full moon. That equals about twelve transformations in one year, and one hundred and twenty transformations every ten years. If you survive the first, and live to endure the rest. My mother and father were never ashamed of my lycanthorpy, but my grandparents were. Birthe and Nicușor were embarrassed, they felt like my affliction, my condition was their fault. They tried to keep me sheltered, chained for the safety of everyone. My mother and father on the other hand wanted me to have my freedom, and to test the limits of my new life. EESM Life School was hard from the beginning. My parents didn't understand that by letting the world know that I was a werewolf it ostracized me. In a school of witches and wizard, I was weird. Who could possibly believe something like that? I was quite literally a lone wolf. I still am. I did make a few friends, very, very few. Two to be exact, Alina, and Thor. Later Life I've never liked school, except that they give me a sort of pardon from classes near the full moon every month. That is nice. It is at least a week off of all my classes, classwork has to be done when upon return but sans presence in class. It is a good deal. Roaming the Forest like I want to, was all my schedule had on it. Personality I don't want to be known as a beast, as a XXXXX creature. So what if I am a werewolf? Does that mean I am not a human? I am a being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. I am still a person. I have feelings. I have a soul, and a heart. I also happen to have a wolf form. It is an illness. My werewolfry is no reason to judge me. If you have decided that you will. I am going to give you a real reason to be disgusted by me, I am going to give you reasons to hate me. Appearance My skin is pretty fair, my eyes are brown, and my hair is black. I look more like a vampire than Alina does. That is a very unfunny joke that Thor always makes. My hair and my fur in wolf form are the same color, a deep dark black. My parents gave me the name Kurjak instead of Grigorescu because it is a Serbo-Croatian word, meaning "black wolf". I am a wolf, and they are not ashamed of it. Magical abilities and skills Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions I am best at subjects like Transfiguration and Herbology, I spent a lot of time outdoors I know plants, and trees very well. Using transfiguration spells is better than doing any of the work physically. I favor potions the most, it was taught early in my home. Like cooking my mother and grandmother insisted that I learn it. My grandmother taught me the Wolfsbane potion, which it took me years to get right. :My first act of magic didn't happen until after I became a werewolf. It was during my first transformation, I was in agony feeling my bones separate and change underneath my skin. Screaming an writhing on the ground in the light of the full moon it all stopped. I couldn't hear or feel anything until it was over and I was covered in black fur. Relationships Etymology Saulius is a masculine name, this is also the Lithuanian form of Saul. From the Hebrew name שָׁאוּל (Sha'ul) which meant "asked for" or "prayed for". Decebal is a masculine Romanian name, mean "powerful, brave" in Dacian. Kurjak is a Serbo-Croatian word, meaning "black wolf". Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:Werewolf Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:July Birthday Category:Born in Lithuania Category:Lithuanian Category:Bosnian Category:Romanian Category:Seventh Years Category:Name Begins With "S" Category:Right Handed Category:Straight